No Regrets
by Crystilia
Summary: Was this what I wanted? "It's okay. I'm fine because...I have no regrets!" This is what I deserved...I wasn't good enough. Is that why he did this? "Lucy..." They whispered. "Goodbye Fairy Tail." Re-write of 'A Big Secret', thanks ShiningStellar for title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.

Hey peoplez! :D Crystilia here! Along with the re-write of "A Big Secret"~ **I want to change the name of the story but I don't know what to change it to D: Any ideas people? I'll be glad to take it and re-arrange it :)**

So, I have deleted my old one and made an entirely new one :)

So the difference will be:

The characters. I'll just put Lucy H instead of adding the guy in.

And the second thing is about who Lucy will be with. NO ONE (Sorry :/)

And you know how Lucy was a singer/pop star whatever . She's not going to be one in here.

My OC's will STILL be here :) No worries ^-^ Cause Luna is awesome~

Hmm…what else? I dunno. The story will be a little different and better.

So ya that's about it ^-^

I was suppose too post this yesterday but seems I forgot XD

Lol anyways enjoy the first re-written chapter of "A Big Secret" ^-^

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu have been dating for almost a year now.<p>

Lucy has recently noticed that Natsu would be coming home later and later.

When did this happen?

Well it all started happening a few days after Lisanna's return.

Natsu has been acting all weird around her lately.

Even the guild.

"It's just my imagination…" Lucy reassured herself.

She continued to fold the laundry.

* * *

><p>At Magnolia Park, there stood a girl with long pale blonde hair.<p>

She had her hair tied up.

She had brown eyes but she could not see.

"Ne Mel, I wonder what's taking Lucy so long?" The blonde girl asked her friend.

They were both sitting on a bench waiting for Lucy.

"Probably coming right now…just wait a little longer kay Luna?" A girl with silver hair said.

"But we've been waiting for almost half an hour!"

"She's coming…" She said.

This girl named "Mel" had silver hair that reached a little below her shoulders. She had black eyes and could transform into a bird. Thus, fighting with her flying magic.

On the other hand, the girl who had long, pale blonde hair with brown eyes could use physic magic.

They waited for a little longer before Lucy came.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran up to them.

"What took you so long?" Luna complained.

"Sorry. I was folding the laundry."

"It's okay Lucy!" Mel smiled.

"Thanks!"

"So, I heard you guys bought a house?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Mel's in an apartment while I live in a house." Luna explained.

"Cool!"

"Let's head to the guild!" Mel said happily.

"Yeah." Lucy guided them around the streets of Magnolia and finally reached to Fairy Tail.

When they were about to enter, Lucy suddenly burst out "I forgot my keys! You guys go in, see you later!" Lucy quickly ran back to her apartment.

"She always forgets them." Mel sweat dropped.

"Whatever, let's go." Luna dragged Mel in.

"Hey peoplez! We're here to join~" Luna shouted.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Mirajane came up to them and asked.

"Ah! You must be Mirajane! I'm a big fan of yours!" Luna's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks."

"I'm Mel and this is Luna." Mel stepped up and pointed to the now sparkling eyed girl.

"I use flying magic and Luna uses physic. We're a friend of Lucy's." Mel explained.

"Okay. Where would you like your stamp?"

"White please." Mel pointed above her elbow a bit.

Luna asked for a pink stamp just below her knee a little.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiled.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" Someone shouted.

"YEAH!"

They had a big welcome party.

After a while, Lucy came in and no body moved.

All you could hear was the music booming through the speakers.

"Umm…"

"Lucy! Over here!" Luna called out.

Lucy waved and ran over to her.

"I'm guessing it's a welcome party?" Lucy smiled.

"Yep!" Mel smiled back.

"H-Hey Lucy." Levy came up to her.

"Hey Levy-chan!"

Then Lucy noticed everyone was practically staring at HER.

"Eh? S-Stop staring at me! It's creeping me out!" Lucy said nervously.

Everyone looked away.

"So uh…where's that Katsu guy?" Luna asked.

"It's NATSU." Lucy corrected.

"Oh, soz Lu."

Lucy spotted Natsu and went over to him.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy smiled and hugged him.

"H-Hey." Natsu replied.

"Where'd you go this morning?" Lucy asked as she sat down in the big space between Natsu and Lisanna.

"O-oh, um Happy wanted me to go to the guild early today because Mirajane told him if he helped with something he would get a fish and if he was early she would give him two." Natsu lied.

"Again?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence fell between the group.

"Well uh…I'm going to go talk to Mel and Luna…bye guys!" Lucy gave Natsu a quick peck on the lips before running off towards Mel and Luna again.

Lisanna seemed uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy waited for Natsu to come home.<p>

It was almost midnight and Natsu still hasn't come home yet.

"_Did something bad happen to him? Nah, he can protect himself…"_ Lucy thought as she looked out the window.

"What's taking you so long Natsu…?" Lucy quietly said.

Seconds passed by, minutes passed by. He didn't come home yet.

Minutes later the door opened and Natsu was standing at the doorway.

"L-Luce? Why aren't asleep yet?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" Lucy said happily before running up to him and hugging him.

"I was waiting for you." Lucy pouted.

"How come you took so long?" Lucy asked.

"I was…fighting with Gray."

Lucy sighed as she went into their room.

"I'll prepare the bed." Lucy said.

"Kay…"

Natsu brushed his teeth and went into their room.

He climbed into the bed and lied down.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him.

"Night…" Lucy mumbled.

"N-Night." Natsu said before hesitantly wrapping his hands around her hips.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one :) Changed it around here and there :D <strong>Well I made a new picture of how Mel and Luna looks like on my deviantART account :D Also how Mel looks like in her bird form. Be sure to check it out! :D Just be sure to remove the spaces :)<strong>

**Here's the link to it:**

Mel in Bird Form: h t t p : / / c r y s t I l I a 2 1 7. d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 c c w n q

Luna: h t t p : / / c r y s t i l I a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 c d 3 I 3

Mel: h t t p : / / c r y s t I l I a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # /d 4 c d 4 1 d

Sooo did you enjoy it? :) Hope you did :D Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

Okies peoplez! Crystilia is back in action! Lol, I'm back guys ^-^ And with a new chapter of "A Big Secret" :0 Sorry for making you guys wait so long but at least it didn't take as long as before :)

Soooo…any title suggestions? :) Anyone? Feel free to tell me ^-^

Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…..the poll! ^-^ Go check it out on my profile if you hadn't already :D Please vote if you want a sequel or not :) Or an epilogue ^-^ Hurry, cause I'm closing it tomorrow!

One last thing, I'm planning to make another story ^-^ It's a song fic this time :D Gonna be my first time doing it and hopefully it'll turn out good ^-^ Wish me luck guys ;) I'll have it out before Christmas!

So please enjoy this chapter ^-^

Okay, before you read this chapter, I'm warning you that it's going to be OOC in this chapter :) For my OC lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"I'll prepare the bed." Lucy said._

_"Kay…"_

_Natsu brushed his teeth and went into their room._

_He climbed into the bed and lied down._

_Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him._

_"Night…" Lucy mumbled._

_"N-Night." Natsu said before hesitantly wrapping his hands around her hips._

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up feeling cold again.<p>

She yawned and looked over to where Natsu was sleeping last night.

Gone.

He was gone again.

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p>Luna woke up feeling excited for her first official day at Fairy Tail.<p>

Mel had slept over last night so she walked over to her and shook her hard before walking into the bathroom to prepare.

Mel woke up startled and fell off the bed after Luna closed the bathroom door.

"Kyaa!"

Thud.

"Ow…." Mel rubbed her sore butt.

She slowly got up and stretched.

In a minute, Luna rushed out and fixed herself with some cereal.

"What's with the…" Mel was cut off by a yawn. "…with the rush…?" Mel said a little tiredly.

"I'm sooooo excited! FAIRY TAIL!" Luna jumped around the whole house happily.

Well she was certainly happy today.

"I'M ON THE TOP OF THA WORLD PEOPLEZ!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs.

Maybe a little too happy…

Mel quickly went into the bathroom and prepared to go to the guild.

She got herself the same kind of cereal Luna had and poured milk into the bowl.

Mel quickly ate her breakfast silently as Luna was still jumping around.

"You're acting so out of character." Mel laughed slightly.

Luna giggled.

"Calm down girl!" Mel said as she washed her bowl.

"OH NO! I FORGOT TO EAT!" Luna rushed to finish her bowl of cereal.

She carelessly washed her bowl and took Mel's wrist.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I sighed as she silently listened to a song on the radio.

It was one of my favourite songs by Taylor Swift. The Story of Us.

I sighed again and stood up to wash the dishes.

"_I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly.<br>People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

"…Lucky ones my face…" I muttered rather angrily.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat.<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

I used to sit next to you Natsu...but I'm sitting by myself now. It's all about Lisanna now right? I don't even know if you like me anymore.

_Oh, a simple complication  
>Miscommunications lead to fall out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up I can't break through.<em>

_Now I'm standing alone_  
><em>In a crowded room<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking.<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know<em>  
><em>Is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me? Yeah.<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say<em>  
><em>Since a twist of fate<em>  
><em>When it all broke down.<em>  
><em>And the story of us<em>  
><em>Looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

Alone. That's what I was right now. Alone. When everyone is having a great time TOGETHER. "_Do you care about me anymore Natsu?" _I thought.

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_  
><em>See me nervously pulling at my clothes<em>  
><em>And trying to look busy.<em>

_And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us.<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here._

_But you held your pride like you should have held me._

When I enter the guild nowadays, the guild would become silent and awkwardly say hi to me. I would fidget around, pulling at my clothes when I sit down. Are you avoiding me now Natsu? Did I do something wrong? I wasn't sure at all. Maybe one day, I would tell the story of us…

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

WE'RE? Maybe it's just I'm instead…why are YOU pretending like our relationship is nothing? I would. I really would tell you I miss everything from you. Your _real_ _loving_ hugs, kisses, smiles…everything. You seem like you're forcing yourself Natsu…

_Now I'm standing alone_  
><em>In a crowded room<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking.<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know<em>  
><em>Is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me? Yeah.<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say<em>  
><em>Since a twist of fate<em>  
><em>When it all broke down.<em>  
><em>And the story of us<em>  
><em>Looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_This is looking like a contest_  
><em>Of who can act like they care less.<em>  
><em>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>  
><em>The battle's in your hands now<em>  
><em>But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em>If you'd say you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em>So many things that you wish I knew<em>  
><em>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

I really did liked it better when you were with me…it's up to you really…but if you said you'd rather love me than fight with each other, I would stop…I'm afraid the story of us would REALLY end soon.

_Now I'm standing alone_  
><em>In a crowded room<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking.<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know<em>  
><em>Is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me? Yeah.<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say<em>  
><em>Since a twist of fate<em>  
><em>When it all broke down.<em>  
><em>And the story of us<em>  
><em>Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking.<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know<em>  
><em>Is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me? Yeah.<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say<em>  
><em>Since a twist of fate<em>  
><em>'cause we're going down.<em>  
><em>And the story of us<em>  
><em>Looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_The end."_

**Normal P.O.V**

"The end…" Lucy whispered as she closed the radio and walked slowly to the guild.

The walk today seemed like a whole hour but in reality it was only 5 minutes.

She opened the guild doors and the guild silenced once again.

"H-Hi Lu-chan!" Levy smiled slightly.

Lucy smiled back and waved.

Just then Luna and Mel ran in, smashing into Lucy.

"Woah there! Soz Lu!" Luna picked Lucy up and smiled.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning" They replied with a little more enthusiasm.

"Hey! You're the new members right! Come, join us!" Natsu shouted across the room.

"Come on Lucy-chan!" Mel whispered as she started to walk.

"T-H-he never said for me to come" Lucy whispered back really quietly so no one except Mel could hear.

"Just come…" Mel whispered as she walked further.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before following behind Mel.

As she neared, the group became more and more silent.

"Hey guys! You're that Katsu guy right? And you must be Gary! Mmm…? Who are you? Oh, you're Lisanna…" Luna said a bit un-enthusiastically when she said Lisanna's name.

"L-Luna, it's Natsu and Gray…" Mel whispered.

"Oh…sorry Ka-Natsu and Gar-Gray!" Luna apologised.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" Luna smiled.

"Um…"

"Oh, private stuff I see! Soz! Let's go Lu, Mel!" Luna happily skipped off towards a table, dropping something in the group of people by accident.

Mel followed closely and didn't notice.

Lucy noticed this and walked into the middle of the group to pick it up.

It was a strawberry bracelet.

When she looked up, she noticed everyone was staring at her awkwardly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm in the way…" Lucy apologised and quickly walked towards Luna.

"Lu! There you are! Oh-is that my bracelet? There it was! Thanks Lu!" Luna smiled before putting the bracelet back on her wrist.

"Hey, can we talk privately for a moment?" Lucy said quietly.

"Huh? Oh sure." Luna said suspecting the talk would be serious.

"Let's go outside…"

They stood up and walked out the door.

But not before Mirajane stopped them.

"Lucy? Luna, Mel? Where are you guys going?" Mirajane asked.

"Outside." Luna said before lightly pushing Lucy and Mel out the guild doors.

"So, what's up?" Luna said before checking if anyone was following them.

"It's just that…I want you guys to help me with something." Lucy said quietly.

"Sure thing Lucy-chan, anything for you." Mel replied.

"Thank you so much guys…I don't know what I'd do without you…" Lucy said before explaining to them what they had to do.

"We'll definitely help you…I can't believe it! I swear that we'll get to the bottom of this Lu…" Luna said seriously.

"I'll do my best too!" Mel said confidently.

Lucy smiled slightly before Luna said "Maybe you could go over to my house? I have tons of books that I used to read. They're really good."

"Sure!" Lucy said more cheerfully.

"Better get going!" Luna smiled.

Lucy nodded and went down the street.

"Let's do this." Luna said.

Luna and Mel entered the guild and sat down at a table.

Erza approached them and asked "Where's Lucy?"

"Lucy? Oh, I showed her around my house and she saw that I had some old books that I used to read so she wanted to stay and read." Luna replied.

Erza nodded and asked "So how are you liking the guild so far?"

"It's nice, everyone's so nice and stuff to us. But from what Lu told me, your guild doesn't seem that lively or loud. Why are you guys excluding her from the group of circle? I'm just curious. Don't get me wrong or anything though." Luna asked.

Erza seemed a little taken back but she eventually replied with "I-W-We never meant to exclude her…It's just that…everyone's so caught up on Lisanna, I guess we forgot about her…please punch me…"

"Oh, no, no, no! No need for punching! Maybe next time you could include her in the group?" Mel said quickly.

"I…guess we could."

"Say, what do you guys even talk about? I saw you guys yesterday doing the same." Luna asked.

"…Things, most of the time Natsu talks about how his missions with Lisanna was, what they did, old memories and basically that's about it…"

"Things? What do you mean exactly?" Mel asked quietly.

"My apologies, excuse me for a second. I am feeling the need of strawberry cake right now. I shall be back." Erza excused herself to the bar where Mirajane was.

Luna sighed and slumped her back onto the seat.

"I wonder how Lu is doing…" Luna muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Lucy entered Luna's house and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Damn it Luna, you gotta lock your door…" Lucy muttered.

She looked around her house, carefully exploring around.

"Wow, her place is pretty cool…"

She scanned around the house for the books she was talking about.

Maybe it was in her room?

She entered her room and searched around carefully.

Lucy then spotted something under her bed.

She pulled out a chest and saw a diary and pictures inside.

She knew she couldn't just read her diary like that but she was dying to know what was inside so she picked up the diary and looked at it.

It was a simple one. Gray and pink colors were on it with some white designs.

Next, she looked at the pictures.

She did not know much about Luna but she did know her past was tragic. Luna still never told her about it though.

Lucy looked at the first picture.

It was a little girl with shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She had pale blonde hair.

She assumed it was Luna.

Then there were two people smiling brightly beside her.

Which she assumed it was her parents.

Lucy had never seen her parents.

She met Luna a few weeks after her mother died.

They quickly became friends.

Lucy looked at the others and saw that her parents and Luna were all together in all of them.

She carefully placed the pictures back in the chest and held up the diary.

It looked like it wasn't touched in a long time. It was old but taken with care.

Lucy decided not to read the diary since it seemed important.

She placed everything back in the chest and closed it.

Lucy looked around again and spotted a small white bookcase behind her bed.

"No wonder I couldn't find it..." Lucy muttered.

She started to read the books.

But she couldn't keep her mind off of the diary. Questions were flooding her head.

Why was it kept in a chest? What happened?

"Luna…"

She shook her head and concentrated hard on the book in front of her.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! I'm so glad I didn't take so long to update this time ^-^<p>

If you guys have any title suggestions please tell me before I'll change it. :)

I hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for so long . I was so concentrated on surfing the internet, I forgot about my stories D: And I also kept deleting some parts because they sounded weird . But here is the next chapter for 'A Big Secret'. Which is now called 'No Regrets'

Okay so I'll put a disclaimer here since I wasn't the one who came up with the title

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it. I own my OC characters, Mel and Luna. And the plot (which was originally mine anyways lol) is owned by me too. Also, the title 'A Big Secret' will be changed into 'No Regrets' which I'd like to thank ****ShiningStellar**** for suggesting this title :) **

Okay! Well the poll for Lucy's Vacation which is located on my profile is now closed :) Thank you everyone for voting on my poll :D So look below for the results ;)

**Here are the results:**

**1 – 11-15 chapters - 3 votes (25%)**

**2 – 26+ chapters – 3 votes (25%)**

**3 – 6-10 chapters – 1 (8%)**

**4 – 16-20 chapters - 3 (275%)**

**5 – 1 chapter – 0 (0%)**

**6 – 2-5 chapters – 0 (0%)**

**7 – 21-25 chapters – 2 (16%)**

**8 Voters**

So there you have it! :D It's a tie between 16-20, 11-15 and 26+ chapters, so it'll probably be around the range of 11-26+

Okay so this was sorta like a filler chapter . But next chapter will have some plot! :D Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"No wonder I couldn't find it..." Lucy muttered._

_She started to read the books._

_But she couldn't keep her mind off of the diary. Questions were flooding her head._

_Why was it kept in a chest? What happened?_

_"Luna…"_

_She shook her head and concentrated hard on the book in front of her._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up with the sound of the door opening and closing.<p>

"Luuuuu? You here?" A voice called out.

That must've been Luna.

Wait a minute…

"_Did I fall asleep?"_ Lucy wondered

"Lucy-chan? Are you in here?" A soft voice called out.

"Mel! I'm right here!" Lucy called out.

"Lucy-chan!" Mel walked into Luna's room and spotted her.

"How was it?" Lucy asked.

"I guess it was okay? We couldn't get much though…"

"That's alright."

"Lu! How were the books?" Luna asked as she came in.

"They were great! Thanks for letting me read it!" Lucy smiled.

"We couldn't get much. I tried asking Erza but she excused herself to get cake. I hope you don't mind but, I asked Erza if they could include you into the group tomorrow…" Luna said.

"L-Luna…you didn't need to do that. I don't want to be in their group anyways."

"Lucy…"

"Don't worry about me! Oh look, I've made a mess, I'll clean it up." Lucy said as she cleaned up all the books and put them away.

"Well, I better get going! See you tomorrow Mel, Luna!" Lucy smiled and left before they could say a word.

Luna sighed and said "You should probably get going to Mel. It's getting dark."

"Um…well about that…I don't know where you put my keys." Mel said shyly.

"…What keys?"

"Ermm…my keys to my house?" Mel said as panic started to rise up in her.

"Keys? House? Um…er….well about that, I don't know."

"Y-You mean I'll never get into my house again unless I break the window? "

"Yeah, basically."

"LUNA!"

"Eeeep!" Luna bolted out the door and Mel chased her around the house.

Looks like things aren't going to end up good…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Lucy…<p>

When Lucy went home, Natsu was surprisingly on the couch chilling with Happy.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't just seeing things.

"Yo!"

"Luuuuuuuuccy! You forgot about meeeee!" Happy's voice ran through Lucy's ears.

She looked up and saw Natsu and Happy.

"N-Natsu?"

"Oi Luce, if your just gonna stand there and call my name then I'm going to sleep."

"W-Wait!"

"How come…how come you're here?"

Natsu looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Luce! You weirdo-" "I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy cut in, "I live here!" Natsu continued.

"No, I meant why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the guild?"

"Errr, can't I be here?"

"Yes but your usually at the guild at this time."

"Well there was nothing to do at the guild and Lisanna went on a mission with Mira and Elfman. So I'm here!" Natsu grinned

Lucy sighed and said "Well then I'm going to take a bath. No peeking!"

"Well it doesn't really matter because I already-"

"BAAAKA!" Lucy screamed so loud, the whole neighbourhood could hear her scream.

"Don't say that i-in public!" Lucy said as her face turned red.

"Public? We're at home you weirdo."

"Well there's Happy here!" Lucy pointed to the blue neko who was busy munching on a piece of fish.

"Aye! Lucy didn't forget about me this time! Good job Lucy!"

"Well Happy already knows anyways."

"S-Still! Don't say it like it's an everyday thing!"

"Didn't we use to-"

"I'M TAKING A BATH NOW!" Lucy stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

She leaned against the door and sighed.

"Baka."

"I heard that you know!" Natsu called from the bedroom.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu, Lucy and Happy entered the guild and they were greeted with 'Good mornings', 'Heys' and all that.<p>

Lucy went over to Levy and they started to talk about Lucy's novel and about books.

While Happy went over to Charle and offered her a piece of fish but resulted in him sulking in a corner.

Natsu went over to Gray and they started to fight.

But the fighting was stopped when a voice rang throughout the guild.

"NAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUU! I'm back!" A feminine voice called out as the guild doors burst open and a white blur was seen before Natsu was down on the ground.

"My, my Lisanna, you're going to suffocate Natsu if you keep this up." A sweet voice said at the doors.

"Lisanna?" Natsu said.

"I'm back!" Lisanna said as she got off of him and helped him up.

"Good to have you back!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!"

As Mirajane and Elfman got inside the guild, Natsu asked, "So how was the mission?"

"It was great! Really easy!"

"That's good!"

"Yup!" Lisanna smiled widely.

Then Luna and Mel entered the guild.

"Good morning guys!"

"Morning!"

"Ah! Mirajane! Can I have orange juice? And Mel wants to have lemonade."

"Coming right up! Ah! So how was..."

As Luna and Mel talked to Mirajane, Lisanna and Natsu were talking.

Lisanna leaned in towards Natsu more without him noticing until a voice rang out, "Luuuuuuuucy! Your so mean!"

"Happy! I promised Levy-chan she'd be the first to read my novel!"

"Ya!" Levy agreed.

"B-But I'm your partner with Natsu!"

"So?"

"Please?" Happy put on the cutest face he could muster up.

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty pwease with a chwerry on twop?"

"NO."

"Awwww! Natsuuuuuu! Lucy's being mean!"

"E-Eh? L-Lucy's here?" Lisanna said surprised as she leaned back.

But no one listened to her. They were busy listening to the couple's little quarrel.

"Lucy! Stop being mean to Happy!" Natsu said.

Lisanna huffed.

"I'M NOT."

"Natsuuu! She won't let us read her novel!" Happy said.

"Levy-chan's reading it first." Lucy replied.

"Can we be second then?" Natsu asked.

"No."

"What? Why not!"

Lisanna got irritated that no one even said anything or looked at her and stormed over to the bar where her sister was without anyone noticing.

"C-cause! Levy-chan is the first and I'm only going to let her read it."

"Plus, she's my bestfriend." Lucy continued.

"B-But! I thought I was your bestfriend! How can you be so mean!"

"Best GIRL friend. You're my best GUY friend. Plus, you're my boyfriend!"

"Exactly!"

"…"

"Pwease?" Happy and Natsu both begged at the same time.

"NO."

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> So there you have it! :D I tried making it longer than the other chapters. Oh and by the way, thank you everyone for voting on the poll!

**Happy:** Aye. Make sure you review!

**Lucy**: Crystilia will now start these mini dialogues again!

**Happy:** Aye! But it's only going to be at the end of each chapter!

**Lucy:** Yup!

**Crystilia:** I'd also like to thank once again, **ShiningStellar** for suggesting this title 'No Regrets' :D

**Happy**: Aye!

**Crystilia**:*Sighs* Winter break is over :/ I don't wanna go back to school D: But…if-

**Crystilia:** HEY! Don't go interrupting me! Ahem, so as I w-

**Happy**: Aye…sorry.

**Crystilia:** …

**Happy:** Crystilia? I'm sorry…here have some fish.

**Crystilia**: STOP INTERRUPTING

**Happy:** Aye. But would you like some fish?

**Crystilia:** No.

**Happy:** Aye.

**Crystilia:** AHEM, SO LIKE I WAS SAYING, if last year went by fast, maybe this year will go fast too :0 I hope so . So then summer can come! :D

**Happy**: Aye!

**Crystilia:** Okay, you're starting to annoy me now.

**Happy**: Aye! Wait-

**Crystilia:** *Stuffs Happy into a garbage can and closes the lid.*

**Happy:** Crystilia! *Cries*

**Crystilia**: Quiet you neko, if you want to get out.

**Lucy:** E-Eh Crystilia I don't think you need to go that far…

**Crystilia**: Don't make me get Erza here.

**Lucy:** S-Sorry but isn't it my turn to say something now since you and Happy have been hogging the spotlight?

**Crystilia:** What's that suppose to mean? D:

**Lucy:** Nothing never mind -_-

**Crystilia:** Your so meeeeeean!

**Lucy:** Um…

**Crystilia:** *Cries in a corner*

**Lucy:** Eep! Don't worry she's always like this.

**Crystilia:** I'M NOT!

**Lucy:** Just kidding! Anyways, baka means idiot in English and neko means cat.

**Happy:** Can I get out now?

**Crystilia**: Fine you neko. Say your line.

*Releases Happy*

**Happy:** Yosh! Please review!

**Lucy and Crystilia:** Happy! Go take a bath, you smell like garbage!

**Happy:** B-But it was Crystila's fault!

**Crystilia:** S-Sorry but could you take a bath now?

**Happy:** Aye…

**Lucy:** Please review! :D


End file.
